Such a cute Lena Luthor
by frost019
Summary: Ah Kara como no no lo vio venir... Lena Luthor la dejó sin palabras. Bebé Lena.
1. Chapter 1

En un galpón apartado detrás de un puerto, después de una pelea muy muy larga con patanes que usaban tecnología alienigena. Kara estaba más allá de exhausta, lastimada, y aún faltaba Lilian Luthor.

En lo que parecía una artimaña más, Lilian disparó un rayo de energía de color azulado, con un arma sumamente desconocida, hacia ella. Incapaz de bloquearlo por su mismo estado, sólo atinó a protegerse con el brazo derecho, más este nunca llegó.

Desconcertada abrió los ojos, sólo para ver que Lena se había colocado frente a ella con el fin de protegerla.

-Lena nooo¡ Kara gritó, a lo que ahora era un bulto en un montón de ropa frente a ella.

Horrorizada, levantó la mirada, y Lilian ya no se encontraba, es más no se oía ni un sólo alfiler, sólo su desconsuelo absoluto y el llanto de un bebe.

El llanto de un bebé?

Kara temía mirar, pero "su Lena" tenía que estar ahí o debía haber un hueco en el suelo y tal vez se encontraba abajo.

Decidida, con cuidado y con mucha curiosidad por el llanto suyo y del bebe, levanto las ropas, arrodillándose vio algo que le llenó el corazón con demasiada ternura y mucho desconcierto.

\- Oh mi Rao - Dijo ella, llevándose la mano a la cabeza

No había Lena

Sí estaba Lena

Es decir.

Había un bebé pequeñito, de aproximadamente 20 meses de edad frente a ella, muy gruñón, desnuda y con frió… de ojos verdes, cabello negro, tez rosada. y con el brazalete que le dio Kara en su cumpleaños colgando de su mano derecha… Era Lena.

Era Lenaaaaa¡

Poderosa CEO de LCorp, billonaria, rompecorazones, badasness, genio, filántropa, convertida en un bebé inocente de lo más bella que puedas imaginar.

\- Oh Lena, mi bebé - dijo, mientras la cargaba en sus brazos Kara, con su cabeza cerca a su corazón y envolviéndola en el abrigo que recogió, totalmente enternecida, con lágrimas de felicidad esta vez - eres tú amor?. Awww, por Rao, creo que voy a desmayarme, eres de lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida, cómo es posible que seas una bebé?. Es decir, antes eras mi bebé, pero yo no te lo había dicho y después de esta pelea planeaba decírtelo, pero ahora eres una bebé, obvio, sigues siendo mi bebé, pero….

\- Estás divagando Danvers? y qué haces con un bebé?, Lena, Lilian? - preguntó Maguie - enfundando su arma.

\- No vas a creer esto Maguie.

\- Joder, es ella Lena?

\- Cómo supiste?

\- Pero si es un puto clon, es idéntica. su ceja, sus oyuelos, sólo que en miniatura.

\- Shhh, no hables groserías frente a ella, y no te desconcierta cómo a mí?

\- He visto cosas más raras, aparte tú viniste de otro planeta, deberías haberte esperado esto o algo similar, tal vez un bebé lagarto, nosé.

-Maguie¡ no es un bebé lagarto¡, tiene dos piernas y un trazerito ves…

-Ya, fue una broma, disculpa - dijo Maguie levantando ambas manos - pero en serio algo así se veía venir…Lilian no quiere matarte sino aprovechar tus habilidades, en cambio Lex es otra historia.

\- Bueno tienes un punto ahí - replicó Supergirl - cargando a la bebé Lena.

\- Kara, están todos bien ahí?, responde? - hablaba Alex por el comunicador de Kara.

\- Sí todos bien aquí, excepto que Lilian escapó.

-Oye, mis hombres me dicen que Lena estaba ahí también, está ella contigo?

-Sí está, pero Alex…

\- Bien - interrumpió Alex antes que Kara dijera algo - tráela al DEO para interrogarla, lo más pronto posible. Cada segundo de Lilian libre, es un segundo más en peligro para todos. Sé que Lena cooperará.

\- Alex, ella…

\- De inmediato, Kara - anunció Alex poniendo fin a la conversación.

Mientras Maguie miraba divertida, y Lena dormitaba en el hombro de Kara.

\- Oh boy, esto será épico, déjame ver Danvers, y te haré la colada por una semana por favorrr - suplicaba Maguie, ante lo que sería probablemente uno de los grandes momentos de su vida.

\- Bien, pero debes alcanzarme, iré volando - dijo Kara antes de querer despegar.

-¿Qué, estás fuera de tu mente? - Maguie obviamente - ¿Volarás con una bebé, y no una, sino con Lena?, Yo no te lo recomendaría.

\- No te preocupes, he llevado personas antes, no bebes, pero cargar preciada, y estará muy segura conmigo.

\- No lo digo por eso, sino porque es una bebé.

\- Sí Maguie, todo irá bien, no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo por eso - anunció Maguie sonriente y muy divertida - sino porque será el vuelo más lento de la historia, créeme, por si acaso aquí se quedan los hombres de la DEO y una camioneta por si quieres ir ahí. No le arruinaré la sorpresa a todos. Es más creo que llegaré primero.

\- No creo Mags.

\- Síp, esperaré a que despegues y me iré Danvers.

\- Ok, como quieras, ella está dormida, protegida y calentita, esto será un vuelo muy bueno.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, Lena dormidita muy muy bella. Maguie con una sonrisa descarada, esperando lo divertido que sería esto. y Kara inocente, creyendo que esta era la mejor decisión.

Pobre, alguien debió decirle lo contrario.

Ahh Maguie lo hizo, pero Kara no la escuchó.

¿Cómo continuará el viaje?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ambas se quedaron mirando, Lena dormidita muy muy bella. Maguie con una sonrisa descarada, esperando lo divertido que sería esto. y Kara inocente, creyendo que esta era la mejor decisión.  
Pobre, alguien debió decirle lo contrario.  
Ahh Maguie lo hizo, pero Kara no la escuchó.  
¿Cómo continuará el viaje?_

Maguie se subió a la camioneta y se detuvo en el puente, para poder obtener un mejor punto de observación.

Ni bien Kara despegó con la bebé Lena. Esta preciosa bebé, empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, ni bien incrementaba la altura.

Kara desesperada al ver su carita roja, su gritos, vaya, muy fuertes (evidencia de un pulmón saludable, un hecho muy bueno), el hipo mientra gemía, entre respiraciones.

No tuvo corazón para seguir adelante. Es ahí que recordó que Lena odiaba volar.

-Oh Rao, lo siento bebé, por favor por favor no llores, te quiero mucho - musitaba Kara entre besos y mimos, con el afán de calmarla - awww Iremos en la camioneta corazón. Sí hermosa...

Mientras Mags se comunicaba con un agente, antes de ganarse 50 dolares por lo sucedido con Kara, para poder ayudarla.

Comunicaciones hechas, la camioneta arrancó.

En lo que un agente se acercaba a supergirl un poco incómodo porqué no sabía como proceder sobretodo si veía a una supergirl afligida, balanceando a una más calmada Lena.

\- Uhh...Supergirl, la detective Maguie se comunicó conmigo para apoyarla, yo he sido papá hace poco - decía el agente Vasquez ahora con más seguridad al recordar su familia en ciernes - y bueno puedo sostenerla, para que usted pueda adquirir todo el equipamiento que necesita la señorita Lena en su transporte.

\- Ahh- Supergirl lo miraba con esperanza - harías eso por mí, por ambas- señalando el pequeño cuerpecito de Lena.

\- Absolutamente, sería un honor.

-Perfecto, y cuándo decías sobre equipamiento te referías ah?

\- Un cochecito de bebé, ropa, una carga de pañales, una toma de Leche, tal vez dos, una manta térmica, es invierno y aunque hoy se siente cálido, siempre podría empeorar.

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto - Kara se llevaba una mano a la frente, cómo no lo pensó antes.

Pero ahora antes de pasar a Lena a Vasquez, ella no quería dejarla, se aferraba con sus pequeñas manitos haciendo puño sobre su pelo. Gimiendo.

Kara no podía soltarla se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa y Vasquez se dio cuenta de esto, a lo que sugirió.

\- Podríamos pasar por una tienda especializada, y recoger lo que necesitamos. usted no tendría que soltarla, estaría en el auto mientras recojemos todo.

\- Sí sí, Agente, me salvó el día, por favor hagamos eso.

...

En una tarde de invierno, de aquel galpón abandonado, salían 5 camionetas, 20 hombres armados, 2 francotiradores, Supergirl y una bebé.

Camino a una tienda de bebes, a comprar Leche.

Sí, Leche.

...

Sí, Lena sonreía desde el regazo de supergirl en la camioneta intermedia, dos camionetas adelante y dos camionetas atrás. Vigilados desde satélite.

Bah...Ella tenía esto en la bolsa.

Bebé o no Bebé. Ella es un Luthor

Bebé Lena se regodeaba por dentro, estaba haciendo un baile interno, posiblemente pensando en los Teletubies.

\- Awww eres tan bella, sí eres tan bella - decía Kara con voz de bebé, soplando una frambuesa en su cuello, mientras Lena se reía - awww such a cutie. Ahhh olor de bebé (con ese olor único, que es irremplazable) - y no era la única, todos los agentes estaban embobados.

Lena era una bebé absolutamente hermosa, y con una voz - oh hombre, que podía derretir hasta al grinch.

Yeah Lena lo tenía ...

Kara pensaba como empezó este día, dos robos del banco, un incendio, una masiva pelea con tecnología alienigena y éste acontecimiento.

Un gran acontecimiento, el mejor acontecimiento en el que no pudo pensar.

Pero que estaba muy agradecida.

Quería que Lena estuviera segura y en sus brazos y bueno, terminó así. Más o menos. Quinn diría "Kind of".

Exelente.

Más enamorada no podría estar, cuando Lena recuperara su estado actual, no sabría que la golpeó. Kara iva a barrer sus pies.(pensaba son una sonrisa embobada)

Más enamorada también de esta bebé, cuando miraba su largas pestañas, su boquita de sueño, cómo se acomodaba en su cuello. Awww se derretía por ella. Sentía una energía renovada. Más enternecida no podía estar.

De todos modos cuando Lena sea adulta otra vez, la haría su novia, luego su esposa y tendrían muchos bebes.

Muchos, he dicho - pensaba Kara.

Así todos adorables como era ella (Lena) en este momento.

Y mientras aprovecharía de bebé Lena, tomaría muchas fotos, mentales y físicas.

Porque tanta ternura, no se debe dejar pasar.

...

Fin


End file.
